<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I only have eyes for you by black_norse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265411">I only have eyes for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse'>black_norse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weight Of Their Worlds (Dekesy Trilogy) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sick Fic, lyme disease, rare dekesy fic, romantic dekesy, skimmons moment, there's something wrong with daisy, tw: needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But this is about worrying about you. For god’s sake, Daisy, you have a fever. I knew that you were about to faint in the hallway earlier.” he put his right hand on her shoulder, but she pulled it away.</p><p>“And for god’s sake too, why do you care so much? So what if I don’t feel well? If I want to fight, then let me. I’m the leader of the mission.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weight Of Their Worlds (Dekesy Trilogy) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I only have eyes for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I treat this as a sequel for my two dekesy-centric fics "your heart’s a thousand colors (but they’re all shades of blue)" (this is part 1) and "I'd do anything" (part 2).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard a marimba ringing. It lasted for a few seconds, then it rang again. It was a faint sound at first but it became more sharper and louder as time went by. It didn’t stop ringing, Daisy groaned as she tried to reach her ither phone with her right hand. Her head is so painful for her to even open her eyes and look on it.</p><p>
  <em>Get Up and Get Ready For The Mission, Yes, Deadly Mission Me Thinks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5:00AM</em>
</p><p>She laid her thumb on the circle in the middle and swiped on it through the right side to stop the ringtone. She rested for a couple of minutes before deciding to finally get up. Normally, Daisy would get up after it immediately rang. But today, she wasn’t in any mood to do so today. Her headache was making her drowsy, making her warm bed look even more inviting. She hadn’t even turned on the A/C the previous night but she’s still feeling the chills right now.</p><p>When she finally sat, she felt the ache all over her body. Daisy felt the sweat drippling not just on her forehead, her whole body, her back is so damp. She quickly got up and changed herself with her Quake suit. At least, there were no chills anymore, but now, she felt that her suit was making her very warm. Every minute, she realized that sweat keeps on coming out on her forehead. It was disturbing, she had to keep wiping it because of the itch.</p><p>Daisy went to her mirror to fix herself. Her hair was okay, her look, her face, fine for fighting. Her eyes were a bit tired but it doesn’t matter, sick leaves are for the weak.</p><p>She walked again, going out from her room. The throbbing pain on her head was making her feel dizzy. She kept on blinking to deal with it. The gray walls on the hallway was getting grayer. She blinked again to make sure she didn’t pass out completely. She blinked and blinked, the intervals between the blinks get longer, and she kept on blinking.</p><p>She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” Deke was there when she opened her eyes once again. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She blinked again to make sure she wasn’t seeing the right thing. Deke was really there in front of her, giving her a worried look like he had forgotten that they had a big argument days ago. He always does that always when something happens to her even something seemingly insignificant nd she noticed it.</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine.” Daisy replied weakly.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked once again. He touched her forehead. “You don’t look so good. You don’t feel so good. You’re hot, I mean…hot, hot, warm. Burning.” he grinned awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine, this is just-” she stopped talking as her vision went blurry for a moment. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” She blinked. “Like I said, this is just nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?” Deke echoed her word. “But-”</p><p>“I said, I’m fine.” Daisy pushed him away from her. “I’m fine!!”</p><p>“Daisy?” he scoffed and his smile faded slowly.</p><p>“See you in the meeting room. Don’t tell anyone about this.” that was all she said before she looked away and walked like nothing happened. She didn’t hear another reply from Deke from behind her back which didn’t bother her. The dizziness she felt before was still there, but she kept walking and tried to not mind it. People were looking around her, yes, she knew that, but she kept looking straight.</p><p>Later on, she felt another nudge, but from the back of her. Daisy was startled a bit, but mostly irritated. “What?” she annoyingly asked. When she turned back, she saw Jemma. “Oh, hey, Simmons.” she quickly fixed her face and pulled a smile.</p><p>“Daisy.” Jemma pulled that bothered look Daisy saw on Deke earlier. She wasn’t surprised. “Deke told me you’re sick.”</p><p>“It’s just a fever. I’ll get through it. I’m an agent, and I should continue fighting.”</p><p>“This isn’t just some normal fever.” Jemma’s look got even more bothering when she touched her forehead and her neck. “Come with me to the lab. I’ll perform some tests.” she sounded so serious.</p><p>“Simmons.”</p><p>“Please.” she bit her lip. “In that way, we will know if you are fit for field mission.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, sure.” Daisy nodded as she saw her look getting more convincing. She followed Jemma as she started walking on her way to the lab.</p>
<hr/><p>Daisy lied down on the clinic bed, taking a nap for a while to invest more energy for later. It had been half an hour since Jemma had taken her blood. She hated needles, but she got used to it. If it’s Jemma asking her because it’s really needed, she can’t say no to that.</p><p>Her head was still throbbing in pain but not as painfully as earlier when she walked on the hallway. The pain meds Jemma gave her helped, though she felt dizzier and…strange.</p><p>When she moved one single limb to sit down, she felt the disturbing pain all over her body. She saw Jemma from the door approaching towards her. “Ugh, just tell me I can still punch so I can go.”</p><p>“Daisy.” Jemma blinked and cleared her throat many times. That looks like bad news to her. “It’s bad.”</p><p>“Bad, what level of bad? The good bad or the bad bad?”</p><p>“Ugh.” she groaned upon hearing the silliness of Daisy’s words. “This is very bad.”</p><p>“What is it?” Daisy stood up and crossed her arms, giving her momentous look. “Is it a mild fever or a flu? Because I can handle all of th-”</p><p>“It’s worse.” Jemma held her hand for comfort. “You have Lyme disease.”</p><p>“I have…what?” Daisy muttered, dropping a clueless face. “What is…that? I should’ve taken more biology classes.”</p><p>“It’s a very serious disease. Whatever you’re planning to do later, please stop. You will be staying on this ward for a week or two to heal.”</p><p>“A week or two?!!” Daisy raised her tone. “No, I- I should’ve been on the Zephyr right now!!”</p><p>“Calm down, you can’t even move properly. Your face, it’s obvious that there’s something wrong on you. You can’t hide it. Good thing, Deke told me immediately. In that way, we could treat you early.”</p><p>“Deke?” she clicked her tongue as she heard his name. “He shouldn’t have told you. I should be leading this mission right now. I’m coming to him right now.”</p><p>“Daisy, come on.”</p><p>She walked swiftly on her way to the door, not minding on Jemma getting furious and worried on her. As she walked, she kept on getting disturbed by the pain she was experiencing on her legs. It felt like every second, she was about to tumble.</p>
<hr/><p>If he wasn’t working something on the lab, Daisy knew where he would be before going away for the mission. There he is in the training room, punching hard on the hanging punching bag, to wake up his sleeping fists. Deke stopped punching when he saw her walking towards him.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeli-”</p><p>“What the hell?” she grabbed the collar on his red t-shirt as she fumed. “I told you not to tell anyone.”</p><p>Deke’s eyes widened as he experienced the tight grip on his shirt. He slowly put his right hand on her fist to pull it away. “Daisy, calm down. You don’t need to do this. We can talk without you doing this.” the grip loosened as he pulled her hand down, but still noticed her looking angrily at her. “Good, you startled me. First of all, you’re very sick and that gives me the right to tell everyone.”</p><p>“What if I won’t let you? I just don’t want everyone to worry about me!!”</p><p>“But this is about worrying about you. For god’s sake, Daisy, you have a fever. I knew that you were about to faint in the hallway earlier.” he put his right hand on her shoulder, but she pulled it away.</p><p>“And for god’s sake too, why do you care so much? So what if I don’t feel well? If I want to fight, then let me. I’m the leader of the mission.”</p><p>Just as she was about to walk away, Deke grabbed her arm gently to stop her. “Stop right there, okay? Please, for once, stop letting your pride taking over you. If Nana says rest, then rest. Don’t be so hard-headed.”</p><p>“Hard-headed?” Daisy scoffed, tilting her head. “Let’s see who’s more hard-headed, me or the one who ICE’d me to escape and went alone to save his grandparents and ended up crawling on the floor instead, all bloody.” she slid her palm through her face and snickered.</p><p>“Okay, that was different. And I killed a guy, took him down.”</p><p>“Shh…no more excuses. You’re very reckless.”</p><p>“So are you saying you are not reckless too? Look, as much as you want to take over the bad guys today, I will not let you do that if you’re not feeling well.”</p><p>“Not let me what?” Daisy scoffed again. “So, what are you trying to do? Are you playing the hero here? Like, I’m some kind of poor girl and you fight the bad guys for me, huh?  You’re willing to fill me in.”</p><p>“No, I’m- I’m just your friend. I’m a concerned close friend who thinks about your safety.” Deke sighed heavily.</p><p>“Right. A friend. Close friends, that’s all we were. Just friends. That’s all we ever were. We just got closer because I’m your mentor.” she scoffed lightly. “We had a fight, an argument or whatever happened to us these past few days. Friends who had an argument, right?” she rolled her eyes, and faced away as she started to walk away from him.</p><p>“Daisy.”</p><p>She heard him once again with his soft voice, but she ignored it and walked away. After a while, she stopped on the doorstep to deal with the dizziness she experienced right now. She blinked repeatedly until it went clear again.</p>
<hr/><p>Glad she survived another hour of just standing and looking straight at the map on the monitor in front of her. Even the cursors, the radar, everything on the map was very confusing for her to see, Daisy tried to analyze everything. Turned out she just wanted to look at the map so that she would not see her friends who she could hear talking about her.</p><p>“Simmons, you don’t have to worry much. We’ve been through missions even though we’re ill.”</p><p>“May, do you know how serious her disease is? You saw how she moves today, and she’s not in the right shape to fight.”</p><p>“Well, I tried to convince her to stay if she needed to, but she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>“We should not let her join with us, think of what would happen to her in the middle of the fight.”</p><p>“Deke, did I ask about your opinion?”</p><p>“May, he’s right. We’re not just very concerned, I’m ordering her to stay.”</p><p>“Order? Do you have the right?”</p><p>“I am.” Mack entered their conversation. “I’m the director here and I’m ordering her to stay.”</p><p>Daisy could hear all the chatter going on behind her, her condition was getting much worse. She didn’t realize that she blinked so many times to fix her vision. While maintaining her balance, she had a hard time breathing. Their voices were so loud, she turned around and face them. “Guys.” she said with her weak voice. “Stop.”</p><p>All of them stopped talking. She saw all of them, their eyes were straight on her. Her blurry vision went blurrier, it looked like people around her were fading. She felt the floor tilting on its axis, and she rode along with it.</p><p>
  <em>“Daisy? Hey, Daisy!!”</em>
</p><p>She heard a voice of someone she can’t figure out who because it was very distorted. As the floor was spinning, her vision went darker, and darker, until it went completely dark. Last thing she felt was a warm and soft weight that lifted her.</p><p>
  <em>“Daisy, stay with me!! Quick, we need to bring her in the ER!!” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>She blinked many times, and even rubbed on her eyes, as she had the urge to wake up. It’s still very dark. Daisy can’t see anything, just black. The surface she was lying down was cold concrete, she touched it with her bare hand to feel the roughness. She figured out this was the same room she was in earlier. “Guys?” she called out of nowhere. “Did I faint?”</p><p>Still there was no response. No one bothered to catch her when she was about to collapse on the ground. When she got up on her sitting position, she noticed something…weird…</p><p>She didn’t feel any kind of pain or sore when she moved her limbs or her entire body. The headache is gone, the chills, all of the known symptoms of her disease…gone. “I feel stronger now.” she murmured as she stretched her arms and did some bending routines on her legs. She even realized that she’s still wearing her Quake suit, strange. She quickly stood up and felt so good and lively, the only problem is that she’s standing on a dark room. Good thing, she had her phone on her pocket. She immediately opened the flashlight option to light up the place. “Guys?”</p><p>She moved the flashlight around and began walking. Everything on the Lighthouse is dark. No lights flashing, no fires burning, just darkness and her little flashlight. Though she’s not experiencing the intense weakness she had a while ago, she felt more anxious because of the silence of this area. “May? Simmons? Fitz? Mack? Coulson? Deke? Piper? Davis?”</p><p>Still, no one responded when she called their names. Maybe they left her for the mission to let her rest, but the sore feeling is gone, and leaving her alone was not necessary. As she kept on walking, she figured out that she’s on the way to the lab based on the wall patterns she saw. They were hard to spot because her flashlight only lights up a limited area. As she walked and walked, a faint sound was heard. It sounded like a male voice. No words, just voice. The voice got louder as she’s approaching to the lab door. Still, Daisy cannot understand one single word, just the voice. It sounds like his mouth is covered with something that prevents him from talking, just shouting wordless. She quickly ran there to see who it was. “Hello!!” she called, moving her flashlight around, to the left, to the right, and she finally saw a face. “Deke?”</p><p>“Mmmmm!! Mmmmm!!” The man responded with a wordless shout. He’s all tied up, his hands, legs, his body.</p><p>“I’m here!!” Daisy immediately took off the masking tape on his mouth to let him talk. She made sure she did it as slow as she could so that it would be less painful.</p><p>“Thank god, Daisy, you’re here.” he finally talked with words, with a bit of an anxious tone.</p><p>Daisy continued to unknot all of the ropes tied around him. “Deke, who did this to you?”</p><p>“Hydra!!” Deke responded. “They abducted all of them and they tied me up here, all alone. I don’t know why it had to be me.” his voice sounded different, choking his own tears. “And they’re threatening me, they said they would kill Nana and Bobo!!”</p><p>“What?!!” Daisy’s fear expanded to anger. “Why didn’t you fight back? I thought you’re capable of taking down more than one guys. Whatever happened to your ‘knight-shining armor’ attitude?”</p><p>“Daisy, what are you talking about? I’m- I’m scared, I’m defenseless, I can’t fight back, every time they’re near me, I always run. I should really stay here so I won’t get killed.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I wish I could fight back, like you said, or even use a gun to shoot bad guys who wanted to kill my friends, I wish I could!!” his cracked voice turned into a sob afterwards. “I’m very weak.”</p><p>Daisy felt his fright as he talked, he couldn’t stop hyperventilating, she rubbed her back for comfort. “Are you kidding? You’re always frightened anytime but you always get through it and…and…you fought along with us, risked your life to save your friends, why are you calling yourself weak?”</p><p>“Because I am.” Deke swallowed. “The things you said, that was before. You trained me to become a better agent because I lost my ability to fight after we lost the blues. The truth is, I’m just acting like I can handle anything so that I could fit in with all of you.”</p><p>“Hey.” she spoke softly and sat beside him on the floor. “We talked about this, the ‘fitting in’ thing. Remember that time? I told you don’t need to fit in. You belong with us.” she fixed gaze at him as she touched his left hand. “I haven’t seen you so scared like this for a long time. Right now, you’re as frightened as what you are when you first came with us. But as time went by, you improved yourself, you adapted with this environment. You’re not that egocentric guy we met in the future, not anymore. Though I can’t blame you for being like that, I mean, in that situation, you just do everything in order to survive, even if it risked other lives.”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel upset about what I did, I almost got you kil-”</p><p>“Deke, you apologized many times.” she chuckled lightly. “Well, that was a bad future for you to live in. Now you’re here in a better place, you adjusted well. I get to know more of you. You’re a brave guy, you’re smart, sometimes you’re weird, and of course, fun. That is why I like you. You’re not just a friend to me, uhm…we’re not just friends. I do think we’re more than that.”</p><p>“I…think so.”</p><p>“I’m glad we got closer. If one of us have a huge problem, we have a heart-to-heart talk. If that’s what it’s called.” she began to wipe his tears with her fingers. “Calm down. You will get through this. We will get through this.”</p><p>“That was a long speech.” Deke gave her a nice grin, still his sniffles are loud enough to be heard. “Anyway, thanks for the pep talk. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Always.” she gave him a pat on his back.</p><p>Not long after, the lab went from full darkness to partial brightness when the red emergency lights were lighting up by themselves. Everything they saw had a red tint. The loud alarm was heard soon, both of them were startled.</p><p>“What is that?” Daisy asked. “I thought nobody was here except us.”</p><p>“I think they’re coming.” he responded with terror. “They’re coming to abduct us.”</p><p>“Stay here, I’ll face them.” Daisy stood up quick and fixed her buckle to ready for the battle. Just as she was about to walk, she felt a grip on her right hand. “What?”</p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Deke said. He started to stretch his legs to ease up the pain from sitting too long before he stood up. “We’ll fight them together.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked, gave him a hesitant look. “Like, really? Cause a while ago you were breaking down.”</p><p>“I’ll try what I could do.” he replied decisively. “I’m gonna start with guns first. I have those on my worktable.”</p><p>“Great, I’m gonna wait for you on the doorstep, okay?”</p><p> Deke responded with a nod. “Sure, sure.”</p><p>As she walked, her eyes were still on him, checking his movement. Daisy heard some footsteps when she approached the doorstep, she cracked her knuckles first, then checked who were those people outside, both left and right sides of the hallway were blocked by them. They were wearing black suit, their faces were covered with black mask, and each of them have machine guns of their own. Not a problem, Daisy could just quake the bullets out of their gun.</p><p>After she checked on their enemies, Deke appeared on the doorstep holding two ICER guns.</p><p>“You sure you could do this?”</p><p>“Uhmmm…” he looked at his hands, the guns, switching his eyes left and right. “I think I know how to.”</p><p>“Okay, be careful. Don’t die out here. Please.” Daisy gave him a soft pat before she completely went outside and went to the right side and start fighting the first guy who came forward and confront her, exchanging punches and kicks, hitting his middle which drove the bad guy with intolerable pain. Daisy successfully disarmed the man’s weapon. She did the same moves with the other guys coming. She didn’t have a clue who were under these masks, and she didn’t care so she continued kicking their butts, one by one, without using her powers, not like she can’t handle.</p><p>After he pinned down the last bad guy standing, she expected to hear some ICER gun noises coming from Deke, but instead she heard more sounds of punch coming behind her, and his voice, it sounded like he was beaten up. Damn, he really forgot that she told him to not die out there. “Deke?” she immediately turned around to expect him lying on the ground, all beaten, she got so worried. Instead, Daisy saw him fighting with the other bad guys, using just his bare hands? She swore she saw him holding guns but now, they were left on the floor while he confronted all of them. She was confused. The Deke she encountered was very terrified and said he couldn’t even defend himself, but what Daisy saw right now was an exact opposite. He’s now doing the last punch before the last guy out there gets knocked out. She looked at him as he fixed his position as he was about to approach her.</p><p>“Deke, I told you not to die out here!!”</p><p>“Do I look dead to you?”</p><p>“Wh- what? I thought you were scared to fight.”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened, I just felt more confident after what you said to me.” he grinned at her, his face didn’t even look like he went into a meltdown earlier. She saw no trace of tears that came out earlier, just a confident smile and a small wound on the tip of his lip.</p><p>She came near to him, wiped that little bloody wound on his lip. “I can’t take it when I see you getting hurt like this.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, okay?” he touched her left hand placed on her shoulder. “The important thing is, I’m here, I’m alive, we’re safe.”</p><p>As they fixed gazes at each other, Daisy pulled him for a kiss. She still felt his warm blood dripping on his mouth, but they kept going. He suppressed a soft moan as her hands slid through his chest. After a few seconds, they released each other.</p><p>“We kissed.” Deke beamed at her with pleasure.</p><p>Daisy exhaled a deep breathe. “We should go find the others.”</p><p>“Can we do that again?” he held her again. “That kiss?”</p><p>“Okay, sure. For a few seconds.” she snickered lightly. “You’re a great kisser by the way.”</p><p>And their lips meet again. It went very intense, Daisy’s back bumped into the wall. It lasted for a few seconds before Deke faced away at her unexpectedly.</p><p>“Deke, what’s wrong?” Daisy asked curiously. She heard him coughing, and it’s getting loud. “Are you okay?”</p><p>When she came near to him, she saw drops of blood on his hand, and more and more of them came out from his mouth. “Oh god, hey, what is this?” her words were filled with terror. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“I- I can’t breathe.” he slowly dragged down himself on the wall as he was about to collapse. “I- I-”</p><p>“Hey, hey what is happening?” Daisy can’t stop breathing, it went faster, and she soon choked on her own tears. “This can’t be happening. I thought you were okay!!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” his eyes blinked repeatedly, and soon they closed as he was slowly losing consciousness, with more blood dripping from his mouth. “Goodbye, Daisy.” his head slowly rolls down and sideways.</p><p>“No, no.” she shook her head uncontrollably and her panic had worsened. “You’re not gonna die!! You can’t just die for me!!”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Daisy!! Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>“Please don’t leave me!!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Daisy. Daisy. Hey.”</p><p>She felt the strong shake on her body that gave her enough attention to open her eyes widely. It wasn’t the usual darkness that she seen earlier, now she saw blurry lights coming to figure, and her hand with an IV tube attached. She breathed so fast just after she woke up. The sore on her chest, her shoulders, and her killer headache came back to life again.</p><p>“You’re having a bad dream.” she heard Coulson’s voice on her left side. He touched her forehead with his right hand, the other hand, he placed it on her cheek. “Good thing Deke caught you when you fainted yesterday. He carried you all the way here on your bed.”</p><p>“Deke. Deke’s alive?”</p><p>“We’re not gonna die. I’m here.”</p><p>“Coulson.” she called him with her weak voice. Her hyperventilation slowed down and got replaced with a soft cry. “What’s happening? You have a cut…on your head.”</p><p>“Small thing, I bumped into a rock, that’s all.” he moved his hand to rub his shoulder. “We defeated them. The last head of Hydra is dead.”</p><p>“What?” she muttered, blinked in confusion. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“You won’t believe this but around one day and a few hours already.”</p><p>“Wait, what? One day? So, this is not a dream?”</p><p>“No, not a dream.” Coulson shook his head. “We’re all safe. No one died, fortunately. Though some of us were injured. May broke her foot, but she’s okay now.”</p><p>“May, she’s…okay now? Like sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, okay. She still can curse on us. It’s just her foot.”</p><p>“Thank god.” Daisy sighed in relief. “Where’s Deke? Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s in the operating room-”</p><p>“Wait, operating room?” she interrupted him, making her bit of anxious. “What happened to him?”</p><p>“He got stabbed in the abdomen.” Coulson replied. “But as I said, small thing. He’s already stable now. Though he needed to rest for a few hours.”</p><p>“Good.” she felt eased when she heard his words. “I can’t stop thinking about him right now. I want to see him already.”</p><p>“A few hours can wait. We brought you a snack for you to eat when you wake up.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Oh.” Coulson muttered. “You can eat any time. Food is helpful for your illness.”</p><p>He gave her a piece of chocolate bar, placed it on her hand. “By the way, he’s great.”</p><p>“Who? The chocolate bar?”</p><p>“No, silly.” he chuckled. “I’m talking about Deke. He’s so great. You should’ve been there on the battle and seen him killed their boss.”</p><p>“Wow, he- Deke Shaw killed him? That’s-”</p><p>“I know right. I saw him do that. He fights just like you, but without the quaking. I see you taught him well.”</p><p>“Gosh, I remember the first time I mentored him. He was struggling to punch a punching bag. Now look at where he is.” she smiled as she reminisced the moment. “As much as I am proud of him, we’re not in good terms lately. We had an argument.”</p><p>“Not new to me. I always see you two bickering.”</p><p>“Nope.” she shook her head. “Not the usual bickering. Like, we had a big argument. Twice this week. I’m not even sure if he would come here for me.” she scoffed and clicked her tongue.</p><p>“Oh, he would really come here after his short, sedated nap.” he replied with an assurance. “And if he’ll not. I’ll convince him.”</p><p>Not long after, a knock was heard on the door. Coulson stood up and walked through there to open it.</p><p>Deke appeared on the doorstep. his eyes could tell that he also woke up from a deep sleep and his face had some bruises. “Daisy.”</p><p>“Why don’t I leave you two alone to talk?” Coulson glanced at Daisy for the last time before he went out of the room. “Take care, okay.”</p><p>Daisy replied with a nod. Deke had difficulty walking because of the sharp pain on his wound. He kept his right hand covering it as he grabbed a chair nearby and placed it beside her for him to sit in. She wanted to smile but can’t stop feeling the guilt about what happened.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re awake now.” he came closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. “Hey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to see me?” his smile faded and his eyes turned a bit red. “I was so worried about you.”</p><p>“It’s just…” Daisy sighed and tried to look away at him but she couldn’t. “You’re right, I was using my pride too much. I should’ve listened to you and Simmons, I should’ve rested. We haven’t been so good lately because we’re always fighting.”</p><p>“Let’s just forget about the arguments we had this week. It was rough week, we were dealing with the battle and our friendship were on rocks, and earlier, you friend zoned me.”</p><p>“No, I thought you’re the one that friend zoned me.”</p><p>“No, I- wait, so you thought I friend zoned you? Hmm…” Deke grunted. “What does this mean?”</p><p>“You know what? Screw this ‘close friend’ thing. I think we should be true to each other.” she looked at him in the eye and held his hand. “Can you stay here for a while?”</p><p>“Sure, there’s a couch, maybe I cou-”</p><p>“No, here.” she tapped her hand on the bed, pointing the hollow space between them. “Please.”</p><p>Deke wasn’t sure if he got that right, but he smiled radiantly, and his cheeks turned light pink. “You want me to sleep with you?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Daisy nodded. “I just needed someone to be here close with me.” she moved to the right for this space between them to be bigger.</p><p>He moved slowly to not trigger his wound. Before he lied down on the space beside her, he took off his jacket and placed it on her body. “I know you’re feeling very cold.”</p><p>Daisy placed her head on his right shoulder, he gently wrapped his arm around her. It felt so good to feel the warmness surrounding on her, being very close to someone, especially right now since she’s not feeling very well. The last time he experienced this was when Lincoln was still alive.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this. And not just this, I’m glad you came into my life. That coma gave me probably one of my worst nightmares ever.” her voice started to weaken, her eyes are now closing, finally easing up her headache.</p><p>“What was your dream all about? Was I there in your dream?”</p><p>“Yes. All I remembered was I saw you first tied up then we fought some bunch of guys then we kissed.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought it was a bad dream?”</p><p>“Then there’s blood that came out from your mouth. Then you died. End of the dream.”</p><p> “Oh.” he muttered. “That’s just a dream. At least I’m still alive here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just can’t stand it if that happens to you.” she yawned loudly. “You can stay here every night if you want to.”</p><p>“I mean, if you want me to.”</p><p>“I want it. So bad. What if I convince you to stay here and not leave me?”</p><p>“Sure, I would really love to. I can be here for as long as you want.” he turned his head around her, seeing her asleep. “Oh, you’re sleeping now.”</p><p><em>“No, I’m listening. Pstt…continue talking.” </em>she murmured, just as loud as he can hear.</p><p>“Nah, I’m sleeping too. My pain meds is still making me drowsy.” he spoke softly, stroking his hair with his right hand. Afterwards, he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Daisy”</p><p>Then he closed his eyes, not expecting another reply from sleeping Daisy.</p><p><em>“I love you.” </em> a soft whisper he heard from her. Wait, no, he didn’t just hear that. He quickly opened his eyes. “What did you say?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <sub>“I love you.”</sub>
  </em>
</p><p>Those three words, once she said those again, it kept replaying on his mind. “I love you too.” the last thing he said before he went to sleep with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make me happy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>